Mabi Mini Shots
by shinoyami
Summary: Mabinogi based stories.They're some experiences I've had while playing as well as NPC POVs...under my influence. bwahahahahah? ... - They're one-shots, quick reads, so please enjoy and leave responses. Each chapter will be different.
1. Spirit of the Male Bow

** Impact...yeah that's what my names means...that's what my servant named me, I still don't know how long it took though. Anyway...  
**

I learned somethings from the person who serves under me… actually I finally figured out they were a girl. She sure was feisty when I asked. Haha.

She doesn't want to use me if I'm hungry, either she's incredibly cheap, or poor. Either way she's got to understand: I get bored easily and she needs to give me items. I'm a growing spirit and I want to remember all my cool moves so I can show her.

She also needs to stop eating cheese. She says she doesn't, but the hips don't lie. I don't care how she looks though. That's her…*looks away* hold up, I need to talk to her.

* * *

"You… want to talk?" my servant spoke so very softly, I noticed she would really look at me. In the very beginning she looked at me with those distant icy eyes. She didn't have a cold look, her? Never. Her eyes were icy blue. As far as I knew I never seen her smile.

"Wow! I'm so happy to see you!" She lifted her head at me with a raised eyebrow and I continue with a smile "Did you bring me some items?" I scratched the back of my head.

"I figured you say that…" I peaked over her shoulder to see lots of stuff sticking out…literally they were sticks…

"Um, I'm not really hungry right now" she stopped looking at me and instead the ground I held back a sigh, _oh jeez…_ "but… I wouldn't ever pass on anything you give me~!"

"I …was hunting wolves…" she started quietly and finished quickly "and I got a lot of broad sticks from them! I thought you might like em!"

"I don't know if I can eat these." I quickly added seeing her face drop, "I can eat it though!" She held the stick to me and as soon as I touched it, it glowed breaking apart into glowing dust that circled around me until it was all gone.

…_what? you expected me to nom it in one b-…I'm saying nom…dear goddess I'm taking after her…_

I blinked noticing she was staring at me with her head titled, "My int went up a lot! You should keep feeding me these."

"I'll save the others for when you're hungry… I wouldn't want you to get sick from too much noming"

_What a little angel -eh! What a GOOD SERVANT she was! _I grinned awkwardly as she kept staring at me.

"Shindou…are you alright?"

"hehe yeah" I laughed, "Thank for the food…hm…" I floated up a bit and patted her forehead , my hand was so small…_when I get my real power back I'll be normal sized instead of a tiny spirit._ A little light shimmered around her as I took care of her wounds and healed her a bit.

"Shindou…thank yo-"my eyes went elsewhere _hello~ what do we have here…? _Two ladies walked by us. One in scantly armor the other in a high skirt…_if only there was a lil wind-_

I was brought back from that lovely view when i heard her sigh…

"Huh did you say something?" I asked. She pursed her lips and shook her head looking past me. I hate when she does that… I sighed and smiled anyway, "Alright~ Don't be a stranger~" I winked. She blinked and quickly looked away. I soon disappeared into the bow...

* * *

Ahem. What was I saying again? Did I tell you how great bow spirits are?

Oh right… what else have I learned about my servant since she's brought me back…? Oh right...almost forgot.

She has an ability to make people feel good about themselves…she's absolutely selfless… and even though she's neutraled face- if that's even a word- what I learned is that she doesn't realize…when she's all alone in the end…and its happened before… I'll be there whenever she needs to talk.*scratches head and smiles*

Hey! What are you looking at me like that for! I said I'll be there! She's my servant I gotta make sure she doesn't go off and serve someone else! *frowns* I love her okay…? jeez. Humans…so confusing for us spirits to understand and they never understand us. -.-;….*pause*wait…w-what did I just say?! O[]O

* * *

** END**

**_authors note: this is the first chappy of my mini mabinogi storie one shot things... yes i play mabinogi. I'll just putting up new chapters as i got through things and while i play. so updates (if you liked em) are going to be like unexpected..._** **_*shrugs*_**_** this is really just for fun...and some of them i actually have feelings about... =.= you'll see...lol. i'll try not to put any real character names here. So um have fun reading these collection of one shots! x3**_


	2. Banner Imps

[Barri Dungeon]

Banner Imps…the room filled with them after I killed their lightning bolt casting cousins.

I quickly aimed and shot. Two arrows soared through thee air hitting their mark.

"Mom~ Why are you bothering me~~"

I shot again and killed it. I looked at the last four left.

I aim my arrow. I pulled the string back all the way; tight.

"Lets play together"

"Big sister?"

"Let's study together"

"Teach me math."

My knee bent all the way to the ground… I let go of the string._ **Hit the mark...**_ The air exploded from the force.

"Ah~~~" then that one was silent.

I shot two arrows at the next

"It's all my fault, teacher." the Banner Imp's blood hit the room's floor as he ran away…into a corner, "It hurts."

I shot again… **_N-next_**. I turned my bow loading up two arrows...

Two shots missed. Next two hit, this one cried out, "I didn't make a mistake!"

**_Why can't I kill you in one hit…_**

"Ah~" this one ran but, crouching down to hold its wound. It looked up at me trembling.

miss… miss…MISS!! I wiped my eyes and aimed again. **_Damnit!!_** They burned and I blinked back the tears and shot.

"Why are you hitting me!"

I pulled back the string…and let go…

....Silence…

I sighed looking at the closed door that would lead me deeper into the dungeon mine…

**_Why isn't it opening?_**

I flinched as I felt a small tug from the bottom of my robe.

"Are you going to smack me. Big sister?"

A small Banner Imp clutched my robes in his scrawny hands.

"Big sister?" the Banner imp repeated, it tilted its head, "Mom?" asking which I was.

I shut my eyes. **_Th-that's it. I...I can't..._** I dropped my bow…and cried.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Welcome back...and yes i don't like killing Banner Imps they're much different than regular Imps.I just feel bad about killing them... One of their quotes was "I don't like milk." made me think of an anime character who'd probabaly like hit me ...cause you know... Imps are short...small...ya know? n-not that he is! it's just the milk thing and he has a shor-eh...temper...anyway-*looks around cautiously* yeah connection... milk blah blah~ response please and thank you! i got chapter three in my head so... see you then...*waves*


	3. Wish

~**Wish**~

* * *

I remember when Nao first welcomed me…

Actually I noticed I looked and felt very different.

_I felt weaker but lighter. My eyes could see very sharply in the world of white. An insignia on my footsteps.I touched my face, it was a little chubby but leaner?_

_I scratched my head tugging the locks of my fine thin black hair-...wait..._

_Fine…thin…black… hair…?_

_…_

_……_

_WHAT?!?!?_

_"What the!? Oh-"_

_There was a blinding light and some chick appeared!! Wearing a black dress and she had white hair and the bluest of eyes I have ever seen!  
_

_"Goddess?!" My eyes nearly popped out of my head as my memory of Greek and Roman Gods and Goddesses came to mind._

_"Welcome…" a soft smile graced her lips that reached her eyes...._

* * *

But that was only a memory.

The fire crackled sadly in front of me, solemnly. It was a warm sadness.

I've been alone… for…how long in Dunbarton fields?

Simply becoming stronger because I had a dream not very long ago, but my birthday passed many times. How many again?

**Why couldn't I see Nao, too, on my birthday?**

**Does she only see the very weak or very strong?**

**She didn't want to be my friend?**

I pulled my knees closer to my face.

Maybe Nao shouldn't have taken me from the life stream… I remember everything form the past.

Small tearlets gathered in my eyes.

"Mystic Aurora…" I bit my lower lip thinking of everyone I left.

I never got to say goodbye, I didn't spend enough time with them

Often times I wonder **how did I…go?**

Pink always came to mind along with heart shaped clouds; and in my life before I had spikey blond hair.

"Hm…" I stared at my gladius which laid by my side…

Back then I could call ice to do my bidding and with enough training lightning would heed my word as well.

Back then I had friends.

_I know this is selfish…_

_I wish…_

_And you might not be listening but…_

_**Nao… send someone to be my friend…**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ah... memories... this didn't happen presently but at one point i had been playing mabinogi for about... 1-8 months (lol large time gap) and i hadn't made one single friend. I'm also talking about another game in this that well... i got "killed" in and then i started mabinogi ^-^. Won't tell you, but the clue i think are good... I do miss my friends back then but I'm happy with my friends I have now. I DID MAKE A FRIEND!! =D so i guess I got my wish... If anyone from the past is reading this... I miss you lots!!! And as you can see_ my name_ **here** is the same as it was **back then**! - but not in Mabinogi ^^; **LOOK FOR ME**! RAWR!! lol :3


	4. Just Around the Riverbed 1

"YAY! Another adventure ve~!" I asked jumping higher with every skip I took down the dirt road toward the river. We traveled from the village on foot... and after a few days we finally were close to our destination.

Who was I traveling with? My partner in adventure! I called him Mr. Dark Knight! :D

"Where are we going?" I skipped around him.

"Paddling" a gruff raspy voice.

I stopped.

"um... what?" I stared seriously at my friend. He's joking right?

_Do Dark Knights joke?_

…

_Does Mr. Dark Knight joke?_

…

**_Thinking time._**

…

It was quiet for a loooong time...

"WHAT?" He snapped at me, his eyes glowing brightly within his black helmet.

I shook my head and looked at the ground.

I felt sharp claws gently ruffle my hair.

"We're going to paddle down river... to reach the other symbols on the ground... happy?"

My head snapped up as my eyes sparkled with glee.

"YATTA~!" I tackled him, he didn' fall but that's okay! "Ve~ Thank you Mr. Dark Knight! I'm so happy!" I ignored the bump growing on my face as I pressed my head on the cold armor.

* * *

"Take a few hours... to build the raft... most is a day and a half..." The native by the river bank muttered quickly to us. He gave short glances at Mr. Dark Knight. Yeah, Mr. Dark Knight is pretty scary...sorta. Just a little creepy about not taking off his armor...

So after moving away to set up a mini camp I decided to ask...questions...

"Why-"

"Because I'm comfortable about it." he cut me off picking at the fire.

"But-" I raised my hand out of habit.

"It's my choice" he grunted.

"Isn't it-"

"Maybe."

I sighed while walking to a suitable spot to sit next to him...

A small rumbling noise came from his chest as he lifted his clawed hand to the mouth of his helmet "heh."

"You're laughing at me!" I sat on the ground sighing more, "...You hungry?"

He was quiet for a moment then nodded...

I grinnned and took my backpack off moving it to my lap and opening it.

I pulled out two sandwiches and some cookies wrapped in paper.

He was silent as I handed him his sandwich.

"It's meat and cheese. I put tomato and lettuce too! Aunty Glenis makes the best sandwiches…" I picked a tomato out from the sandwich and ate it, "buono tomato~!"

I looked up at Mr. Dark Knight hearing the slight squeak of his helm move up. I lokked at his helmet on the ground and then at him.

"OH MY GODDESS!" I screamed pointing, "YOU'RE-…" I couldn't even complete my words! What kind of life twist is this!

Mr. Dark Knight took a bite out of the sandwich, "This is pretty damn good sandwich. Thanks."

* * *

_Ve! You know… Mr. Dark Knight has a pretty face…_

"He almost looked like a girl…" I chuckled and then I flinched. Mr. Dark Knight had his helm back on and he was looking at me with angry red eyes.

"What?"

"You are very pretty!" I cried holding up my arms. Then I felt cold talons snatch my sandwich.

"Thanks." A rumble of laughter came from Mr. Dark Knight, he tilted his helm up and my sandwich was gone before you can say 'nom.'

"We leave tomorrow! So get some rest." He crossed his arms and then he sat very still…

I quietly ate my cookies…and I smiled and leaned my head on Mr. Dark Knights arm -

_**Clang!**_

"ow…" I sniffled.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Eek...i's been a long time since I've updated this story... Truth be told I haven't been play Mabinogi recently...since like... ever... *looks into the distance...distantly*

I've had some ideas what to type... i might actually title the next one "Meat Sheild." (or the next ones after... or something)and it was inspired by an event a LONG time ago... (I'll leave you guessing about what it's about) [was that even proper grammer?]

SO about this story...I'm sure people remember first visiting the giant river of doom...these characters are random characters (that i have not stalked.) If this has ever happened in Mabinogi life... well...just know I didn't stalk you.

So does anyone recognize a certern character mannerism? :D I may have slightly forced it but yeah... Oh and about the lack of describing appearance...let your imagination run free! FREE! FREEEEEEEEEEEEEE~ Kbai! :D


	5. Musical Disastor

**Musical Disaster**

* * *

My name represents the blue quickness of the wind. My steps silent, stealthy and fast. My strength is nothing compared to my people's enemy; giants and neither does it compare to humans but for what I lack in strength with a sword I make up with my bow. No man or giant dare compare to the deadly accuracy or pain dealt with two arrows at once. And if my natural skills with the bow ever fail with my swiftness and fluted sword before you blink my blade would have slain you… perhaps. Depends.

I am an elf. I'm please to meet you! I'm not as violent as I've described before. Ha ha. Regardless as my skills or tune with nature as it is stereotype of elves… I can't play music…

I somehow managed to reach the land across the sea, and reach the town of Dunbarton where I recognized my flaw.

I made friends with a human so very quickly. We traveled quite a distances between the large city of Emain Macha and back to Dunbarton.

"Hey want to be part of my band?" She asked after sliding off my horse's back. She smiled at me with her bright tree-colored eyes and I couldn't help but nod, my face flushing with both pride and happiness.

"Great! Okay here's my flute and the score. Just read it and we'll play in front of the Healer's House." She pointed at a group of people there. All humans…not that I mind. Humans were certainly kinder than some giants I've met on my journey

"Everyone! Ready?" my friend grinned happily as she held a lute in her arms. Four people had gathered to play. This must be the band. They started and I stumbled and began playing. The one holding a clarinet stopped and soon the others as well.

"The elf was late…" Ms. Clarinet sighed -_-

"Let's try one more time!" Mr. Ukulele smiled and played a note.

My friend smiled at me, "Ready? One two …"

My _hands_ shook slightly as I readied myself,

"Th-"

A note escaped me and I stopped, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright" Ms. Drums laughed, "I do it all the time."

"Okay ! One two!" my friend shouted, "Three!"

I was late…

_Again…_

**And Again…**

**And Again…**

"You know…for your name…you're kinda slow." Ms. Clarinet rolled her eyes at me,

Ms. Drums laughed, "Slowra…it does fit better…"

My lower lip quivered and I bit it to stop the show of weakness.

I laughed giving my friend her flute and music scroll back, "Well I was never much a musician! I'm a fighter!" I brandished my fluted short sword, I laughed again.

"Well if you're sure…" my friend looked at me sadly putting away the flute, "you doing much bett-"

"You're not a fighter, you're just an elf. "

I flinched at those words. I turned my attention away from my kind friend to where those cutting words were spoken.

"All you elves do is spam with your arrows…" It was Ms. Clarinet and she was facing me with the most darkest look I've seen on a human before.

"…" I stepped back.

"Wait!" My friend called to me as I took off running toward the entrance out of the town.

"Good riddance!" Ms Clarinet's voice reached me and I quickly surrounded myself with mana…

Vanishing…

So they couldn't see me…

Or my tears…

* * *

I never saw my friend with her earth colored eyes again. Sometimes I would let my memories of our adventure play through my head. They would stop before the event in front of the Healer's House. Though sometimes…that memory would leak and bleed into my mind and I could feel the pain those words cut into me.

"…"

"What is wrong my daughter?"

I looked into the blue eyes of our Village Elder, Castanea.

"Elder…" I began but hesitated, "Why are there humans…who are…-"

Castanea held up her pale hand to shush me. Her unfocused pupils stared into me and she smiled faintly.

"Humans are those who stand on the neutral ground between us and the giants. Often a human will allies with us and become our brother or sister and some ally with our enemy." She touched my cheek and wiped my eyes, her voice calm with touches of weariness, "It is normal to meet these humans and natural they hold some animosity towards us."

"I see…" I looked at the ground but my elder titled my head up.

"Do not let the ignorance of others effect you my daughter. " a small sigh escaped her and she had a ghost of a smile on her lips, "Head to the Desert Ruins with Hagel. He has told me you've neglected your training. Use this time to both clear your mind and strengthen your skills."

"Yes Elder…" I smiled back at her, "Thank you."

"One more thing…" She called to me before I could run off, "Never feel ashamed of your Elven blood…"

"Yes Elder."

She waved me off and I ran past the small oasis picking up my bow from the grass and with relief I ran towards Hagel.

* * *

**Author's Noticia:**

Woo! Two in one day! (Sorta...) It was quite a painful shock to receive this kind of treatment in Mabinogi... It just goes to show while actions speak louder than words you still remember words forever... *sighs* That *insert a word*... hahahahaha. Maybe there's a reason why I don't remember her name...but if I do! Oooo I'm totally putting you in the next fanfic getting killed by a banner imp! (which isn't possible but wouldn't it be hilarious?)

So...readers... please don't be ignorant. Even if it is a game, you can hurt people's feelings too and then you might be put in a fanfiction...or a book... talked about on Oprah... that could be widely read. Ya dig? 8-)

Edit 2011: Hmm why Musical Disaster...? it seems to fit now.


End file.
